


Shooting Star

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't want to be just constant. I want to keep moving forward to something I can define as my own path, and leave my own trail."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com  
> Stories from this verse could be read as separate stories unless told otherwise. Yoroshiku~

It was one day in the middle of summer when one yacht made its way in the sea, to an island where a training camp would be held. Along dozens of passengers of the yacht, five particular different boys were awaiting for what would unfold in the two weeks duration of their stay.  
  
One was a son of a salary man, quite-talented but soft-spoken that made him lonesome and alone most of the times but quite talented in many ways one would aspire. Maybe that was why he was able to hide a big secret kids their generation couldn't (and wouldn't be able to at that matter). Another one was a heir, the eldest son of a conglomerate in Japan who was quite smart but didn't know how to control his temper when provoked. There was also a boy who was a son of modest Chinese restaurant and had a soft-spot for animals and quite a knack with experiments that it always exploded but it didn't mean he would give up. Another boy was a different kind of genius and had the aura of indifference because he always thought people would always be idiots. Or maybe it was his way of coping through hard times. And then the last one had the beautiful smile and laugh one would never see from day to day but it carried a lot of insecurities despite a lot of people looking at him in awe.  
  
These five boys were so different that they could clash but then it could also be the very reason why they could find harmony in each other and to no one else.  
  
The yatch arrived, a little bit later after the sunset. Sakurai Sho was greeted by a droid and asked if he wanted his baggage to be carried. He shook his head with a polite smile and headed towards the lines of cabins, looking at the piece of paper the facilitator gave him when he boarded the yacht earlier.  
  
"Cabin 105." He murmured, his face carried a bored expression except when he saw boys he knew from school. It was out of reflex because really he careless. He wasn't really on the mood. He wasn't that fond of training camps except maybe if it involved soccer of course.  
His eyes traveled at the expanse of the training camp. Security droids were scattered all over. Maybe precautions for the fact that they were in an island, dragons may attack at any given time. There were also servant droids and maybe droids that would assist the facilitators in the camp.  
  
"103... 104... 105." He murmured. He looked at the cabin, similar to all the cabins that were lined up.  
  
Finally finding his assigned cabin, he stood in front of the door. With a final deep breath, he turned the knob with a thought,  _"This would be a long summer."_  
  
And then,  **BOOM!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a new series under Puzzle and Dragons verse. This would likely be just a actually a oneshot that is parted in three parts. I just did it like this so I can release this one. I'm still having a hard time how to actually write the first part. Heck, I even fished the part intended for part 3. Oh well~  
> Don't worry, I would finish this as soon as possible. I might even released the three parts in one go.
> 
> So now, you have a glimpse of the whole verse? I'm basing this from what I know about the Puzzle and Dragons game and their previous CMs since Google Play wouldn't let me download it. *pouts* Also, put some Arashi debut elements. If I remember correctly, 105 is the room number where they do rehearsals according to their talk when Toma was guess in Arashi ni Shiyagare or I'm wrong?
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little update.


End file.
